


Honeyed Words

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: Second Prompt: SwayVenat and her followers have tried to reach out to the Defector, the former Traveler, for his assistance in their fight against the Convocation and Zodiark. All calls have gone unanswered, all overtures ignored, each diplomat shunned. Finally Venat herself decides to see if an old friendship held between them holds ground even after all these years.What she finds is an eclipse on a winter morning...
Kudos: 8
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Honeyed Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own XIV or anything like that!
> 
> Prompt: Sway: To control, convert or rule
> 
> Please note: This is going off the assumption that Venat is Minfilia going around the fandoms right now. It might change, we don't know! But we shall see!  
> I hope you guys enjoy; I know I'm late to the party with this prompt. (I don't have a notebook or computer at home and typing on my phone sucks. ^^::)

Day 2: Sway: to move rhythmically from side to side or forward and back.

Or

To rule/control

“Azem, please-”

“Don’t call me that.” The icy words, so different from his normal jubilant attitude, forced her to take a few steps back. She would not be deterred, however, not this time. Chin set, she again made an attempt to step towards him only to receive the cold shoulder in return as he kneeled in front of piles of earth. 

Over his broad shoulder, she could see each were set in neat rows with a little trinket, bit of clothing or weapon decorating each one. Amid the rubble of the village, the scene was almost serene but-

Even Venat could see the slight shake of his shoulders hidden behind his stiff posture, the flow of tears he attempted to hide behind cloak hood and clasped hands. She shook her head as her next choice of words flowed through her mind...whether or not she would regret them had yet to be seen-

“This is exactly why we need your help, Azem- Srijin!” She quickly corrected herself at the title slip. “If the convocation allows this to continue, we will have no future! But if we can summon Her, She will be able to-” A loud shriek of fear rang out in the empty ruins as strong hands suddenly pinned her against the remains of an old barn; instinct would have her cower against the taller figure, have her hide from the rage and sadness flashing in dull silver eyes as his palms flattened against the brick on either side of her head. 

Yet she stood defiantly against instinct, her blue eyes matching his eye for eye behind her mask even as that tremor of fear crept up her spine.

“Listen to my words and mark them well, Venat.” His voice was a low growl as the tears continued to flow. “You may have been able to sway others to your side with honeyed words of salvation but what you are doing is no different from what the Convocation did.” His fingers dug into the material as his lip trembled. “For exchange for your prayers, your wish, your ‘salvation’-” He practically spat out the word like it was poison. “Your Hydaelyn will consume everything around her to make that a reality.” 

Her eyes grew wide as he continued as if all the frustration and anger, all the pain and suffering...it broke through the mental dam he had built around his heart. 

“So tell me, Priestess- Tell me right here and now! Are you prepared to watch all the bonds you had forged vanish without a trace? To see future generations drop to the ground with empty eyes? To see life? Life itself fed to a monster just so desires can be made manifest?” 

Oh she knew of the price. All of their people, those still living, knew very well of what Zodiark had demanded as blood price in exchange for his “miracles” of revival. As powerful as they were, what was left of their race had no hope of combating His will...nor the will of his Thirteen most powerful servants. That was why She was seen as their best means of fighting Him...and their last hope. 

Her jaw set stubbornly as she slipped free of the cage of arms, taking several steps back as a soft wind billowed the folds of her robe. 

“If it means even a chance at life, at hope, then I will gladly smear my name and hands with sins to keep everyone else alive.”

In return, he stared at her for a few moments before turning away.  
But not before glancing over his shoulder once last time. 

“If that is what you wish then I will not stop you. But...I offer you a warning: keep your followers and yourself as far away from me as possible. It is clear that our paths are different...and no pleads can change mine.” 

A gloved hand motioned towards the piles of freshly-turned earth, the same earth that covered his arms as she now noticed. 

“After all, those most innocent in this paid the heaviest price. Their future? As you preach to save? …. It no longer exists.” 

As he walked away, she stood among the dozens of graves as the wind whistled softly with the trees rustling in its touch. 

The scenery was almost serene....had the reason behind it not been so terrible.


End file.
